


Nightmares from the Abyss

by CapMT



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, M/M, Nightmares, Regret, Somewhat, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMT/pseuds/CapMT
Summary: Reki falls asleep in Joe's restaurant and has a bad dream.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Nightmares from the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, the dude that hurt Miya! We back! I'm going to put a bit of a note here, this one gets kinda gruesome in some places but I wanted it to be a reflection of Reki's violent emotions. Just a word of warning.

This was not Japan.

Reki was at least seventy percent sure of this objective fact, the soft blowing wind was sweet to the nose and the deep green sea of grass seemed to swallow everything in its wake for miles on end; everywhere he looked all Reki could see was grass and sky. No clouds. No Sun. Just blue. It was as if he was just staring into Langa’s blue hair which he may have been guilty of doing a few times before. Blue wasn’t a natural colour, it wasn’t his fault! Then again, neither was the bonfire that he called hair which sat upon his head.

He had to move, remembering what Miya had told him about his dream from a week ago, moving could lead to some… nightmarish imagery but he was a big boy, he’d deal with it, it’s not like he hadn’t had nightmares before. They were dreams, simple little things… So long as there weren’t ghosts or anything supernatural then he’d be fine. Not that he was scared of the supernatural or anything, he was just paranoid was all; what if they broke free and attacked poor innocent Langa. He could never forgive himself. 

“Maybe if they killed him you wouldn’t be so far behind.” 

Reki stopped in his tracks. 

What was that?

It was as if another being, an entity had invaded his thoughts, taken over and said that to him. Talking about Langa's death that… That was ridiculous, such a thought sent shivers down Reki’s spine. Admittedly he was jealous of Langa but he didn’t want anything to harm him, he was his best friend. Well… The way things were right now, Reki was, admittedly, being a bit of a horrible person. Avoiding him whenever he could, ignoring his calls, denying any conversation in school. But he didn’t want him to die! That was an awful thing to think.

As he continued the grass pressed under his feet, leaving a footmark where he once stood, Reki couldn’t help but think of watching Langa soar through the sky time after time with nothing but the greatest of ease. It crushed him to think Langa would leave him behind like that and then go on to break the one thing; the only thing that Reki had ever asked from him throughout their friendship. Curling up and disappearing wouldn’t even be enough to stop what Reki felt, he had tried it and nothing came of it. 

Looking forward now he could see that he had appeared to have reached the top of a hill, that was weird, he didn’t remember going up a hill, but as he focused on the path in front of him he saw something. Something other than grass and sky. He bit his lip, maybe if he just waited, things would be okay but then again there was that nagging voice in the back of his head. If he didn’t like what he saw then he would just continue walking. Enjoying the lovely scenery that his mind had decided to paint for him.

Walking closer to what Reki saw caused him to freeze in his steps and his breath to hitch.

“You did this.” The voice said cooly once again, almost mockingly, this was disgusting.

Before him stood tall like soldiers, four skateboards half sunk into the ground. Miya’s, Cherry’s, Joe’s and Shadow’s now rotten and decaying skateboards seemingly pierced their way into his heart. What had happened here? Reki gulped down the lump that had formed deep in his throat and took a tentative step forward before kneeling in front of Joe’s Board, he wiped off the dust and cobwebs that seemed to cover the board. Ew, that was gross. He blinked a few times as he read out what was written on the board: ‘Here lies Kojiro Nanjo.’ The words were like venom to Reki’s mouth and tasted disgusting. He shoved Joe’s Skateboard-Tombstone over and stood up before he wiped down his eyes. This was bad. Really bad. Worst than he could’ve imagined. 

Reki began to move but something stopped him, he tried to pull his leg forward but something was gripping to it like shackles, forcing him to remain in place. As Reki looked backwards he wanted to throw up, a hand reaching out from Cherry’s grave was grabbing onto his leg. Reki wanted to steam but he couldn’t, he tried desperately to pull his leg free, to sprint out and run away but the hand wasn’t moving. He heard the sound of soil moving and watched as more hands seemingly stretched out of their graves, he had to get out of here! He gave a final tug and managed to break free from the grip but also lost his footing, he flew forward and smashed off of the ground with a thud.

As he rolled onto his back what he saw was nothing short of disgusting; there stood his friends… Or rather what was left of them. Joe’s skin had turned a dull grey, bits of his ribs poking through his broad chest, Cherry was nothing more than a skeletal figure bar a few rotting pieces of flesh which clung to the skeletal man for all hope, Miya’s head was seemingly twisted a full one hundred eighty degrees backwards and Shadow was merely falling apart limb by thinning limb. They moved together as a husk, slowly shifting towards Reki who desperately tried his best to move.

They collapsed in on him, taking him from all sides, biting and clawing; ripping flesh from bone and leaving nothing for even vultures, Reki let out an awful howl as he could feel the blood leave his body, he pushed back against what he thought to be Miya but it did nothing as the strikes against them grew weaker and weaker.

An icy nothingness soon soothing over him.

When Reki opened his eyes the world around was no more, or rather, it had changed. What was once luscious green was now nothing more than just a wasteland of white and grey, he slowly sat up and wiped his forehead… He was whole, he wasn’t torn to pieces! That was a good start! But where was he? He looked around and took note of the snow that was falling around him, so much snow and yet it wasn't cold. Maybe he was used to the freezing weather already and hadn’t noticed.

His eyes finally landed on a figure standing there just staring at him, illuminated by the moon’s soft and gentle glow. Reki pushed his way to his feet and slowly approached the figure but as he did a rush of pain flew over him, he clutched his head tightly and closed his eyes, reopening them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“My, o’ my, number two… would you look at that.” That voice. It was the one from before but this time he reconsigned it, he knew who it was.

As Reki turned around he saw… Adam standing before him. The matador of love was there, a sickening and twisted grin plastered over his face as if he had been enjoying this very scene for years. Reki wanted to punch this man, to knock that coy look right off the face, to take that stupid mask and snap it in two but his body wouldn’t move, it only did so when Adam forced him to face the figure. Well figures, as now there were two of them. Slowly their shadows were lifted and Reki saw Langa and himself standing there, seemingly just staring at each other. Reki raised an eyebrow at this, what was going on?

Reki got his answer.

The copy of himself threw a massive punch into Langa which knocked the other to the floor; the now demented looking copy climbed on top and began to lay into Langa with strike after strike, the red of Langa’s blood finally giving the land colour. Reki went to run, to stop this assault but Adam's hand sunk deeper into his shoulder, halting him.

“Isn’t this what you want? He BROKE your promise to you… To come to me. He left you Reki, he left you to chase me,” Adam spoke now as he gripped onto Reki’s chin to force him to look at the assault. “Doesn’t that fill you with rage? Because you simply don’t measure up and maybe, just maybe, if you were to… Bring him down to your level then I wouldn't be interested in a broken plaything. This, Reki, is how you must show your LOVE for Snow. Watch as each fist shows your true love!” Adam continued, almost sing-song with his voice, laughing as the demonic Reki finally stopped the assault. The blood of his best friend dripped off of his knuckles.

Reki collapsed to his knees as he let out a laboured sob and reached out for Langa. He didn’t want this! He wanted Langa but he didn’t want this! This wasn’t true! This was not what Reki wanted! 

Reki slowly crawled forward to the mangled corpse of Langa and clung to it, sobbing as he clutched onto the boy’s shattered skull. He let out a deathly cry as Adam’s laughter grew closer and closer till his presence was inescapable. The blue-haired matador knelt beside Reki and grabbed onto his hair, ripping him from Langa’s body with a smirk as he tossed him back the way he came.

“Stop this… Please…” Reki managed to sob out as he laid there. Useless. Worthless. He couldn’t save his friend… From himself. From his own desires.

This was no nightmare. This was unadulterated pain like Reki had never felt before.

Reki looked up through teary eyes and saw as Langa was dragged back to his feet, his blue hair, the hair that Reki loved to get lost in was now painted a shade of crimson, Adam pointed a finger towards him and let out another laugh as Langa slowly approached Reki who forced his way to his feet. Langa stood before him, a shell of a man, the front of his head was completely caved in as blood poured down his face; masking the pale skin with only Langa’s now fading baby blue eyes piercing through the horrid sight of the red. His mouth hung slightly ajar, chipped teeth poking their way through into Reki’s view.

Langa’s hands slowly reached upwards and grabbed onto Reki’s throat, they were cold to the touch, hardly any warmth to them whatsoever and yet the grip he had on Reki was deathly. As boney fingers wrapped their way around Reki’s throat and squeezed Reki was lost. Is that what he deserved, for being useless, for wanting his friend back?

It was.

Reki didn’t even bother to fight back as he had done prior, he just stared into Langa’s eyes, tears falling down as the breath began to leave him, instead of any breath now there was just choked noises. As Reki finally reached one arm up he cupped Langa’s face and smiled slightly despite the growing ice forming in his heart.

“... I’m sorry… I love you…” Reki managed to choke out before closing his eyes and smiling from ear to ear just like he had done when he first watched Langa skate. 

He didn’t want to be left behind but more importantly, he didn’t want to leave Langa’s side.

Even if Langa left his.

“Oi! Kid! Wake up!” The words sunk through the darkness that wrapped itself around Reki till his eyes fluttered open, where was he this time? Was it hell? Was the being that he saw in front of him a demon?

No… It was just Shadow without his makeup. 

Reki let out a gasp for air as he sat up fully and looked around, he was in Joe’s restaurant after hours. He had been going here for a couple of days now ever since Joe had approached him, just to talk about what he was feeling. Turned out Joe was more than just a slab of muscle unlike Cherry had him believe, the man was a great listener and had some amazing advice… Reki must’ve fallen asleep when he was talking which would explain why Shadow was there, he was probably just stopping by to see if Joe was going to S, and the setting sun outside of the window. 

He felt a harsh blow on his shoulder and flinched as he peered over to Joe who let out an apologetic laugh before he sat down and passed Reki a cup of coffee, some fancy Italian coffee that Joe had imported or something. Apparently, it was the best seller right now at the restaurant in terms of their drink but this was free of charge. With shaky hands, Reki reached out to the cup and melted into the warmth of its touch before taking a sip. It was good, really good, just the thing he needed after that horrible dream.

As Reki lowered the cup he stared at himself in the reflection of the coffee, were his eyes always that big? 

Oh… He was crying…

This was embarrassing, first, he fell asleep in Joe’s shop, had a nightmare and now is crying like a little kid. It was just a bad dream right? Nothing to get upset over? Just a stupid dream. So why did it feel so real? Why did Langa’s death in front of him feel like it had happened… Why can he feel the sensation of each blow in his knuckles? The sweet smell of Langa’s blood from his fingers… Why can he remember Langa’s deathly hallow grasp on his neck?

Before he knew it the tears fell. Joe’s hand shifted, it moved across his shoulders and pulled him into a slight hug. Joe had seen this all before, bad dreams where shit and from what he could tell, this one fucked Reki up. Poor kid. Shadow meanwhile let out a disgruntled sigh and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it Reki so he could tidy himself up.

“Oi! Pick yourself up brat! You ain’t gonna beat me like that,” Shadow said as he placed a hand on top of Reki’s head and ruffled the boy’s hair, the kid got under his skin he would be the first to admit that. Hell, Shadow was pretty sure he got under Joe and Cherry’s skin as well but Reki was a child. Shadow wasn’t ‘good’ with kids but it was his job as an adult to look after kids, make sure the future was bright and all that shit. Plus, think of what his manager would think if he told her he helped the kid out here. “What I’m saying here is that whatever that was, it's done, you can talk about it; I’m sure your old man there would love to hear it, but you gotta get over it. Whatever it is going on upstairs fix it. Whatever stopping you from coming to S, fix it. Langa’s been a misery without ya and even Miya’s being annoying… And it's been dull without ya, fix it, kid.”

Reki sighed, it wasn’t so simple, he took another sip of his coffee and wiped the tears from his face. He appreciated Shadow’s gesture of goodwill but it wasn’t the best choice of words… It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, or needed to hear.

Reki just watched his friend die and he watched himself do it because deep down he knew that the only way to keep Langa safe was to stop him from skating. To stop him from skating Adam. Yet that thought made him hate himself even more, why was he thinking like that? Why would he want that against the person he loved…

He loved Langa.

He really did.

And not Adam’s sick and twisted kind of love that wanted nothing but death and destruction. He wanted Langa to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He wanted to be lost in Langa’s blue… Everything. He wanted Langa. And yet Langa left him. Left him to be a genius in the sky and he couldn’t help but be angry.

Joe had seen this all before, he had been there himself, still was to some extent with Cherry. The anger of being alone, of being separated from someone who you loved. He and Cherry did everything together and yet for a while there, after Adam, they had drifted away and it annoyed Joe to his very being. He had to do something about this. He had to stop Langa and Reki from becoming Joe and Cherry but a lot worse from the looks of things.

“Hey, Reki-” Joe’s words were interrupted when Reki threw himself into Joe, clutching his shirt with one hand and beating a fist into his chest with another, as he let out sob after painful sob.

God… These kids were rough.

“I fucking love him!... And I hate him so much… I just… I can’t Joe! I fucking can’t! I want him dead and gone… but I… I just… I want him to be safe and sound and-” This time it was Reki’s turn to be shut off, as Joe simply pulled him deeper into the hug, he rocked him from side to side slightly as if just to quieten him for a moment.

Life wasn’t fair and both Joe and Shadow figured that Reki was just figuring this out. A child who thought he understood the world just learning now the depth of the ocean in which he swam in. 

The Hell and Heaven that life gave to everyone just to watch them burn. Joe mulled over his next words carefully… God, what would Cherry do in this situation? What would Kaoru do? Probably something smart which was soft and gentle, that would allow Reki some room to breathe and understand. That wasn’t his style though and Joe figured that it wasn’t Reki’s style either.

“You love Langa yeah?” Joe asked the teenager who was pressed against him, he could feel the gentle nod against his chest and continued. “And you hate him because he broke your promise?” Once more the nod.

He supposed it was time to rip the bandaid off.

“Then tell him how you feel, Reki, you know… You know I feel the same way about Cherry. I want to rip out his guts whenever he’s near me but I want to kiss him. Whenever he does something cool all I can think is ‘Well done!... I hate you!’. And that's okay to feel this way, kid. To feel… God, I’m sure there's a word for it but we’ll call it… Happysad,” This earned a chuckle from Reki who slowly pulled away and looked around at both Shadow and Joe. “Do what I never could and build up the courage to say everything you have to, say how you hate his guts for what he did but can’t help but want to keep him safe. Langa’s a smart kid… I think he knows how you feel once you tell him.”

Happysad.

Lovehate.

Reki could work with that. It was a beginning. He let out a soft sniff as he wiped away any leftover tears.

Langa may have left him in the dirt… Unintentionally or not… But Reki would catch up. Somehow. He just had to figure it out.

Langa Hasegawa, Reki Kyan Lovehates you.

But mostly… Loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Lovehate me. I hate me.


End file.
